


Dragon Park

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Dragon Park was the home of all discovered dragons, beautiful creatures who soared through the clouds, stomped through the lands, or slithered through the oceans. It was here that Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda, and Kaiba worked. It seems they're getting some new coworkers, though...





	1. The First of the New Caretakers; Yusei and Jack! Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend!

"Yugi, where's Kaiba? We need him to help with the new Curse of Dragons."

"I think he's in the Blue Eyes exhibit again. Why don't I help you with that, Anzu?"

"Again...? Well, thanks, Yugi." She led him off towards the temporary containment pens, where they kept new dragons that had just been transported here. The Curse of Dragons screeched, an ungodly shrill grating noise that caused the workers there to clamp their hands over their ears, however it was futile as the sound was too loud to block out completely. Jounounchi cursed under his breath. These Curse of Dragons had just arrived on the island and already he couldn't stand their cries. Yugi knew they were frightened, however, and quickly started making dragon-imitating sounds, as if to show that the dragons were among friends, not restrained by enemies. The dragons settled down, though one began clacking his beak, and Jounouchi just slid his hand over the top part of his beak smoothly, like he did with the Red Eyes. He was a specialist with most avian-structured dragons, especially ones that had bird like bodily systems, as he had a doctorate in ornithology and before being hired for Dragon Park's team, had been working in the field. Therefore he just used common knowledge to interpret the dragons' behaviors. At least, it was common knowledge to him.

Before long, the Curse of Dragons had been calmed down. There were six of them, and that worked out perfectly because they had needed new Curse of Dragons after some of the older ones, Charlie and Beak, had passed away recently. These ones were unnamed, but the lab workers would pick perfect names for them.

Kaiba, meanwhile, was in the Blue-Eyes exhibit. Unlike the enclosures for some of the smaller dragons, only three inhabited this particular one. Kaiba was currently rubbing the tender part of Eirwen's lower jaw, a place where dragons would rub each other to show trust and affection towards each other. A fair distance away the second Blue Eyes was curled up; his name was Delta, and he was the biggest out of the three. He was currently asleep, and on the other side of the enclosure another worker was busy feeding the third Blue Eyes, whose name was Quill. Quill was also male, and he was definitely the most playful and energetic one of the three. He smiled at Quill's daily antics. He always did.

* * *

Hours later, in the lab, as they tagged each of the Curse of Dragons with locator microchips, their names and identification numbers on them as well. Their new names were Ruffian, Tanner, Goldie, Thomas, Fritz, and Sophie. Meanwhile, two new caretakers had just been hired, and they both came with a dragon from an undiscovered species. Their names were Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas, and they had brought a Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend, respectively. Multiple members of the team had felt a lot of nostalgia watching him work; he was the son of Hakase Fudo, one of the scientists who had helped create the park. Hakase had died in a catastrophic laboratory accident shortly after Yusei's birth, and his wife had died in the accident as well. Yusei was raised by a friend of Yugi, Judai, who was a caretaker at the park. Apparently the apple didn't fall far from the tree, though, because Yusei had his father's gift with machinery.

Jack, however, had quickly made short work of assessing an overview of the map, zooming in and scrolling across for possible empty enclosures. When he settled on one he liked, he called Yusei over and told him to look at it. Yusei seemed to agree.

Enclosure 5D was taken. Capacity: 5 large dragons.

 


	2. Black Roses Fall in the Moonlight

Yusei and Jack were in Enclosure 5D, like they usually were, Yusei working on a motorcycle (he had always had a passion for them) and it was due to be his method of transport anyway. Jack was busying himself with advertising and the like, and occasionally taking pictures of Yusei working and posting them to his blog. Meanwhile their dragons were having a nose battle, pushing their noses up against one another repeatedly in a friendly manner. It was as ridiculous as it sounded.

It was night at this point, so the open ceiling of the enclosure allowed for a perfect view of the stars and the full moon. The dragons' nose battle had been settled with Red Dragon Archfiend emerging victorious, and now Stardust opened her wings wide, angling them towards the moon. The sight even got Yusei to stop working and gaze at the sight.

Stardust's wings seemed to absorb the moonlight itself. Then, a peculiar shape crossed over the moon, and with a mighty flap of her wings, Stardust ascended to inspect it.

"It" just so happened to be a dragon.

* * *

 

The dragon was black, with wings seemingly made of rose petals. In its talon sat Aki Izayoi, clinging to the scaled ankle tightly. Stardust caught up to the dragon just as it began to descend towards the enclosure. As soon as Yusei and Jack saw the shape of the dragon, they knew Aki had found them.

"Aki," Yusei began.

"Black Rose flew for over three hours straight to get here."

"Really? That long? Did you head through the cities or something?"

"Yeah, we thought it would shorten the distance we had to travel."

"Well, the good news is that the park is nearly deserted. I have to go tell someone you arrived-"

"Already done, Yusei," Jack interrupted.

"Never mind then."

"What now?"

"Now we wait."

Black Rose, Red Archfiend, and Stardust seemed to fold upon each other and fell asleep curled up against each other, looking uncomfortable, but if that was what they wanted to do, the three would let the dragons sleep like that.

Eventually, Yusei finished his motorcycle and fell asleep in the enclosure, but Aki had fallen asleep a while ago, curled up in Black Rose's wing.

Jack smiled fondly at his two sleeping friends, and eventually he fell asleep as well.

 


	3. Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary

Yugi was the first to arrive the next day. He checked his messages, and noticed a message from Jack sent at 11 PM last night. It said that Aki arrived with Black Rose Dragon. He decided to head over to Enclosure 5D and check on them, only to find all three humans and all three dragons sleeping as seemingly a singular mass. He would leave them to wake up on their own, he decided, so that they could get all the sleep they needed. He figured that they had stayed up late into the night. He instead broadened his focus to the rest of the enclosure, eyes settling on the motorcycle Yusei was working on. He had been mainly tweaking it to improve its performance, and paint had not yet been applied. Deeming nothing else in the enclosure important or standoffish enough to inspect, he left and returned to the main employee area, where Judai had already arrived. "Sorry I wasn't here yesterday, Yugi. Where's Yusei?"

"He's asleep in Enclosure 5D with Jack, Aki, and the dragons."

Judai heard this and turned around to the monitor, pulling up the live feed and smiling fondly at the sight.

* * *

 

Kaiba expected a few things about Yusei, as Hakase's son, but sleeping in a dragon's wing wasn't one of them. The motorcycle wasn't as much of a shock, seeing how Hakase was extremely gifted with machinery, but the fact that Yusei had nearly doubled its efficiency in only a couple hours returned that shock as quickly as it left. By now, Jack and Aki had awakened, leaving Stardust looking as fondly at Yusei as Judai had. Instead, Kaiba opted to ask Jack and Aki some info about their undiscovered dragons.

"So, give me some info about Red Archfiend and Black Rose."

 Jack began, "Well, Red Dragon Archfiend's scientific name is D _aemon rubrum_."

"And what about Black Rose's, Aki?"

" _Furvus rosa._ "

"Do either of you know Stardust's?" He said, writing these down.

"No, Yusei was really tight-lipped about Stardust."

"Moving on, have you named these dragons?"

"Red Archfiend is Sear."

"Black Rose is named Thorn."

"I presume from the fact that you refer to Yusei's dragon simply as Stardust that he has not told you her name, either?"

"That's right."


	4. Evasion Tactics

"Yusei, why are you being so mysterious about Stardust Dragon?" Kaiba inquired. Yusei was silent, instead continuing to rub a polishing cloth over a single pearl-white, needlepoint horn attached to the large, benevolent head of said dragon.

Kaiba said. "Yusei, we need this information to run diagnostics-"

"And if Stardust doesn't want that information to be known?"

"She is a member of an unknown species-"

"And sadly, unable to voice consent to the disclosure of said information, therefore rendering you unable to receive it!"

"She is a dragon-"

"A sentient creature, and if you can't understand that, maybe you shouldn't be working here-!" Yusei's cut off by a firm smack across the face by Kaiba, who then proceeds to grab him by the collar.

"Don't you dare lecture me on my position when you just got here, hypocrite; I'm fed up to here with your naive beliefs!" Kaiba growled angrily. Yusei's evasiveness infuriated him to no end. Judai had said he was a vague person who preferred actions over words, but this...!? Kaiba, sometimes you just have to ask yourself; What am I willing to put up with today? And your answer is: Not this.

Kaiba throws him aside and storms out, slamming the reinforced steel maintenance door behind him, leaving a confused, angry Yusei and an aggravated dragon in his wake. No one treats Yusei like that while Stardust was present.  **No one.** Stardust growled, extending her wings and prepared to take flight, but Yusei pressed a gloved hand to the side of her neck and said, "Calm down,  ~~Quasar~~ Star. He was right; I was being foolish. I'll talk to him later and give him time to calm down a bit." Stardust huffed in contempt and lowered her elegant head again, putting her horns at arm's length in order to allow Yusei to continue polishing them. Yusei promptly picked up the polishing cloth from where it had been strewn to the ground haphazardly in his rage, and hummed an old tune as he slowly drug the cloth along her spines, earning a purr from Stardust, leaving a small smile on the corner of Yusei's lips. Maybe everything would turn out alright.


	5. Growing Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension grows and people are getting angrier, and those not directly involved are feeling an increasing sense of dread....

Kaiba paced the diameter of the circular office, mumbling a spew of vulgar curses that shan't be repeated here. His secretary tried to get him to focus on something else, "Kaiba, sir, Director Akaba wants the diagnostics reports by tomorrow-" She's cut off by Kaiba angrily slamming his fist on his desk, the manila folders and papers fluttering lightly from the air displaced by the impact of his hand on the polished and lacquered wood. He shouts angrily, "If I can't get the damn boy to let go of that dragon, I'll have to sedate that gem and drag her in!"

"Sir--"

"I know he wants the paperwork, Crocker, you've told me that eight times. I counted."

"Sir..."

He sighs and puts a hand to his forehead, rubbing circles into his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "Just hand me the damn files..."

Crocker complies, placing the manila folder in Kaiba's outstretched hand, before watching, somewhat sadly, as Kaiba promptly stomps off, presumably to take another crack at the welded-shut jar of secrets.

* * *

 Jack, meanwhile, punched Yusei in the face, sending the smaller male sprawling to the rough soil below. "What the hell is wrong with you!? He just wants to know more about Quasar and you smack talk him like that!? You should feel ashamed.... Lay there and grovel for a while- think about what you've done." Jack then stalks off, Sear looking worriedly in his direction as he leaves.

 Aki walked into the enclosure just at that time and was growled at by Jack as she accidentally bumped his shoulder due to the rather narrow maintenance door, and she asks, "What's his deal!?" before spotting Yusei and moving to help him up, extending a hand to him. Yusei accepts her outstretched hand and pulls himself up, brushing the dirt off. "I was extremely rude to Kaiba-san, and..." He rubs at his sore cheek, "Jack punched me for what I said..."

"Yusei," Aki starts- and is then cut off.

"I don't want to hear your chastising..."

"Yusei, that's not what I was going to say..."

 "Then what is it!?"

"Kaiba wants to see you... he's already here."

Yusei says nothing, only holds his swollen jaw. It was going to be a long, long day, as so was already obvious.


End file.
